The Shadows that lurk
by The Deadly Deadpool
Summary: Rated M for language and violence. Naruto with a dark and deadly past with mysterious abilities memories that linger there's only one thing he knows for sure and is something he hopes to find out. first story no flames please constructive critism is welcomed, tell me what you think in reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own naruto or any characters therein and also do not own any characters from mavel marvel owns that too.

_**Authors note:**_I am a new author so please go easy on critism is welcome.

A lone figure stood on a rooftop overlooking the slums of new york. The place where the worst of the worst thrive, drug dealers, pimps, prostitutes and the general scum of the earth. It was raining, oh how he hated the rain it reminded him of the times where he was weak and defenceless. He loathed "normal" people as they were referd to, people with no sense of direction just living, not doing anything just going with a flow. They knew nothing of pain only thought they grasped the basic idea of it, not fully comprehending the entire meaning of it, to understand pain is to feel it in ones soul, to feel the fire raging to destroy one phsyche, to annihalate ones emotions, and pain it simple idea to one who has not felt it on an extreme basis.

He stood there his attire soaking from the despisable rain. It was quite dark out but he did not care because his sight was alterd by _**THAT **_programme, but that was not the only thing that was alterd about him.

_**Flashback**_

He had no idea where he was, but it stank like a fat dude at a mexican all you can eat buffet. His head hurt like crazy he did not even know who he was besides for what he thought his name was. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, that was all he could remember. He looked alot like your average six year old but with some minor detail changes, he had sun kissed blond hair with wild spikes all-over, he had a lean build with some definition compared to other six year olds, he wore a torn up white shirt with an equally torn up black short. He was so hungry to the depths of his stomach which now meant he would have to steal once more he hated it but he hated going hungry even more so he shoot down his concious and went on a "mission".

Since he landed in this shithole of city he has always been amazingly good at stealth. It was like he had natural talent for it, like the shadows were apart of him and he was a part them of them.

He saw a prime target for picking, a rich guy walking like he was gods gift to woman. Naruto saw him and decided to strike. He ran straight at the fancy rich dude and "accidentily" bumped into him reached for the mans wallet took it ran, he ran until he bumped into something that felt like a brick wall."I be taking that back boy."said a heavily armed guard said in a cold emotionless voice."leave him guard he did what was necessary to survive."said the fancy rich man in a velvety like voice,the voice of a practiced liar. The man saw the level of the boys stealth were it not for the mans milatary training he would not have noticed the child stealing his saw the childs cloths it was rags over his body he also noticed the childs frightened demenor at being decided to offer the child something,he knew that colonel William Stryker could use the child for his experiments. "My boy how would you like to have a home"he said in that same voice as 's eyes shone with hope"really."of course he did not know what the mans true intentions were."Of course my boy (dark chuckle)of course."

_**Flashback end**_

He shook himself out of his stupor and looked up to the night sky and said "Time to go to work"the figure said in a cold emotionless figure was tall roughly about 6 feet 4 inches,dressed in a hooded midnight black trench coat the tip of the hood itself came to the bridge of his nose, underneath the coat he had on a skintight black shirt that came up to his elbow,the pants the figure had on a black cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of black milatary grade combat boots, on his hands he had on a pair of fingerless gloves that were white with a black chinese dragon design circling the entire gloves,but the most special thing about the entire outfit was the midnight black metallic mask (simaler to kakashi's but looks like scorpions from mortal kombat just black) naruto had two sai's attached to his waist and two 9mm pistols attached to his lower jumped off the edge of the rooftop he had been standing for the passed couple of was diving down the side of the building and used an ability he had come to know for as long he could brought the shadows from around him and used it as a method of transport to bring him closer to the guard that was petroling not far away from patrolling guard that was unaware of his final moments of life ticking away on the appeared out of the shadows but quickly blended with them once more and used his ability to sneak up the guard and the guard heard a noise but only saw "his" shadow and made his last fatal mistake he turned around naruto came out of his shadow disguise and killed the guard with one the sai attached to his a quick slice to the jugular ended the mans life and as quickly naruto dropped his disguise he just as quickly blended with nearby shadow.

Naruto used his shadow manipulation ability to get inside the soon as he was inside the building he knew this mission was going to be reletivly easy compared to his last was kind of disapointed and the lack of security guards but he supposed that there would be more guards the closer he got his assassination he got was media mogul chance knew from experience that the stairs and elevator would be to obvious so he decided to use the elevator shaft to get to the penthouse as thats where he knew his target would be ,thats where all the rich pansies ussually were enjoying the high life, what Chance did not know was that deaths sweet yet bitter dark embrace was slowly creeing up on used his ability over the shadows to quickly reach the penthouse not bothering with other floors that were filled with pathetic fleshy monkeys, he reached the topfloor AKA the penthouse his target was strangely alone but then it was midnight so he did not question his luck and quickly struck and with a flash of silver his targets blood spilt all over his fancy quickly jumped out of a covieniently open window and shadow jumped to a secret base somewhere in the city.

_**Authors note:**_I would like to thank Kyuubi 16 for the inspiration of me becoming an author.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not any characters from marvel or naruto.

**Authors note:**His abilities will be explained at a later date and so will the stuff he can remember.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It has been a week since naruto went with the man and he has to say that it was not what he was expecting the rich pansy who he had come to learn that his name was Donald to take him to a fancy mansion and that kind of shit what he was not expecting was that he would be taken to a dark and dreary military dumbass did not give him a last name, said it was none of his business whatever the hell that said he was taking him to a very special place, a place that he said would mould him into perfection again naruto had no freaking idea what the creep was talking was taken to a cell that made some of the toilets in the crappy diners he used steal from look like the toilets belonged to a king or he still had no idea why he was here they said that he would come to like it here but he really did not it was horrible and smelt like crap.

He waited for an hour before a heavily armed guard open his cell door and said "This way maggot before I do something you will regret"naruto was shocked at the mans behaviour towards him but was to frightened to say anything so he just kept his mouth and followed the guard out the they were walking he saw things, stuff people only saw in darkest past some of the cells he saw monsters, things that he knew were not normal people with rows of sharp teeth that looked suspiciously like shark teeth, others with beastly appearances looking like tigers, bears even some underwater wildlife looked like they had taken human form. "Stupid brat are you coming or do i have to hurt ya."shaken out of his stupor he followed.'_What a jerk what did I ever do to him'_ thought for what seemed like forever they finally reached a door but it was huge but it was not the huge door that caught his it was lanky man standing next to it that caught his attention, the man was quite meaning he probaly had not done anything to do with exercise in a long time he had on a pair of square lensed glasses and had been wearing a classical scientist did not know why but, the man frightened him naruto would soon find out why.

"Bring the child here" said the lanky man in a hoarse dry voice that added on to his scare factor. "Yes sir." said the guard and brought naruto towards the scientist."Child you would do best to keep yourself quiet or am I going to have made you" said the scientist with a sinister smirk. 'So_ this is the child Donald spoke does not look like much but we will see if he is the one we have looked for. I hope he is , i am slowly running out of subjects to work on.'_

"Come child there is much to do" as the man said that naruto followed him but with hesitance in his step.

Five minutes later we find naruto strapped to a scientist was putting together a specific bunch of tools he had wanted to use for this pulled out a syringe and turned to soon as naruto saw the syringe he started screaming "LET ME GO! PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. "screamed naruto. The scientist looked at him with a sadistic smirk and said "My boy i do not care what you have done, but please feel free to scream it is not like people will hear you."and with that the dam broke"AAAAHHHHHH PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!ANYBODY."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto shot up into a seated position on his bed breathing heavily with cold sweat running down his forehead that was a memory he had hoped he repressed but it seems like he did not do a proper job of doing it. He had another one of those dreams again he had look into that, he ran his hand down his face but stopped when he felt a metallic mask covering the lower half of his face and shuddered at remembering why it was there in the first place. He stood up off of his bed and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge door for a bottle of and took a lengthy gulp from turned his head to the corner of the room wear a standard analogue clock was hang, 4:45 quite early for any normal person but naruto is not normal as we have come to know."Might as well gets some training done. "said naruto in a metallic like voice due his as he about to put on his training GI, the phone rang naruto walked into his lounge and answered his phone. "Speak you've got five minutes "said naruto in his metallic like voice that would send shivers downs his enemies spines. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend." said the infamous dead pool AKA Wade Wilson on the other line. "Wilson shut up before I kill you." said naruto in his cold, metallic like voice more. "You wound with thou's hurtful words. "said Dead pool in an old English accent. "Wilson." said naruto."Yes buddy, pal, chum of mine." said Deadpool."What did you want. "said naruto in his emotionless metallic voice."Just to give a contract since your such a good pal of mine." said dead pool."Who is the contract." said naruto.

"Tony Stark." said dead pool

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Authors note:**_Cliff hanger, sorry just thought it would be a great place to end REVIEW, more reviews will get a new chapter released.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_I would to thank all those people that favorited this story.I also will be setting a poll up ,details at end of chapter.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_**Demonic.**_

"I'm sorry but what did you just say"said naruto in his metallic like voice."You heard me, i said Tony Stark is your target"said deadpool."Why would you give me a target of this quality,when you could do it yourself and get fame and most certainly fortune for killing such an influencial person in the world."said naruto in a tone of voice that sounded like caution as he knew deadpool would not pass this up unless he had something planned and for a crazy motherfucker like deadpool that was never not to mention the fame a person would get for a job of this magnitude ,it would also cripple the hero world and villans would be able take naruto would have thought of that if he felt even a little bit sorry but he gave up the things those pathetic humans called emotions a long time ago."look do you want the job or not, and besides i got better things to do than kill Tony stark."said deadpool."Like what?."said naruto."Raid a chimichanga factory,haha I know so cool."said deadpool."Whatever."said naruto."Yeah I know wait a minute, hello...hello that asshole hung up on me,what a douche nozzel."said deadpool

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto never really liked talking that much, he only spoke when he to like for receiving was natural not to talk for him, it was like quickly snapped out of his stupor when he realized that time was his enemy on this mission he had two hours before his target would wake up and he did not want that the sooner he got this mission done the sooner he could address his problem with deadpool_'though it was very suspicious of him to give me this target but it does not matter, he is a disgusting human and the all need to die hehehe.'_thought naruto."**Yes child give into your darkness make the humans pay,soon i shall be free than all hell will break lose hehehe hahaha yes vengence i feel it they shall pay they will all pay"**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto was getting ready,for his mission putting his stealth outfit on(same outfit from chp1)he put on his favorite pair of white fingerless gloves with a black chinese dragon design going around the glove, got his 2 9mm barreta pistols ready and his signiture sai's with a white handle and a sleek black metal took one last look at his apartment and shadow jumped near his target

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto appeared on the rooftop across stark target was once again most likely to be in the penthouse,he could see a balcony in the distance but it was four stories below his targets shadow jumped to the balcony and peered inside throught the glass,he saw nothing no cctv cameras no guards it made naruto very cautious as there was nothing that was to shadow jumped inside as with a target of this magnitude he had to make sure he did not leave any trace of him behind as this missionwas extremely stealth based to who the target crouched near the ground behind a corner as heard people coming.

"You heard about deadpool"said guard one

"No, what about deadpool, that freaks me out."said guard two

"Nah man,that he was seen hanging in the penthouse with miss potts and mr stark"said guard one

"Man you serious , thats crazy everybody knows he is a hired gun."said guard two

"I know man thats why it's so suspicious, I heard them saying that were waiting for someone or something, crazy huh."said guard one

"Well whatever I just wanna finish this shift so i can get home."said guard two

'_Well this is a very suspicious turn of events, I must be every cautious from here onwards.'_thought the two guards passed he didn't kill them as much as he wanted to, but he had to make sure he left no traces behind of him even being made his way through the halls as they twisted and turned avoiding guards at every turn he knew that something was up but he couldn't just quit he had to finish this mission and quickly he had about on hour and twenty minutes rounded corners, ran through hallways, climb stairs and he finally reached the penthouse suite and he could see his target by a tall glass window with a drink in his readied one of his sai's and crouched low enough to not be detected, and slowly made his way toward his target and slowly but surely stood up just enough to stab the bastard in the neck,once the sai was in the guys neck he pulled it out sheathed it in his thigh holster and turned around started walking away but stopped when he sizzling turned around once more and walked to the now dead Tony Stark and crouched,he was about to look what the sizzling noise was but heard a strange beeping, was not a second later when he recognised that got up and sprinted for the glass window but before he could the now identified robot exploded and knocked him in arc high up in the air where he saw countless more of those stupid robot but they all had missile launchers for arms.

As he falling he saw them all launch their missiles , "WHAT THE FUCK"screamed should have known better.'_That bastard deadpool set me up, I am going to kill, rip his heart from his chest._'thought looked towards the robots and their missiles that were coming his way and he shadow jumped as fast as he could, but no matter what he did it seemed like the missiles were folowing was getting tired he was falling rapidly and getting attacked missiles that followed him and his stamina was only so big so it was only a matter of time before fatigue caught up with him when he once again dodged a new barrage of missiles and heard an explosion behind him, he did not count on one of the missiles turning around and exploding against his back, as he was knocked unconcious.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wolverine and the gang looked up and saw the infamous assassin falling rapidly to a pole in the groundand he looked to be batterd up from an explosion they did not count on that happening.

"Shit someone save him, if he dies we got no infomation!"shouted wolverine but it was to late.

"SQUELCH"they all heard it but they were afraid too look.

The first to look was obviously wolverine as he was used to death a long time ago, and by god he thought he was gonna pole went through the kids head, straight down his torso and out his lower back, the kid was dead.

"Did we get him, where is he Ah couldn't find 'im"said rogue as she landed."Rogue turn around."said wolverine in a somber tone of voice, not understanding she turned around and was horrified."Dear jesus what happend."said rogue as she started crying, wolverine came to hug her as put her head into his clothed chest, as he was trying comfort the child he heard a distinct sound they both looked as everybody else did the same boy were they shocked there was the assassin puling himself off the pole.

"Dear god that was painful"said the assassin in a cold metallic like all looked at the holes in his body and were shocked when they saw the holes slowly knitting themselves back together.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Some of this chapter was rewritten due to violated monkey brining a couple of things to my attention, in regards to the poll it will decide who naruto will be paired up with. **

_**CHOICES.**_

Rogue.

Domino.

Psylock.

X-23.

Jean Grey.

**Thanks please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own naruto as much as I wanted to and do not own marvel either.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**This is in response to darthpool's question, yes I could use a beta but have not found any volunteers so yes my naruto is based on noob saibot though it was completely unintentional but you have brought some ideas to my mind about his power development and I thank you for your contribution in the story.

_**Recap.**_

"_Dear god that was painful"said the assassin in a cold metallic like all looked at the holes in his body and were shocked when they saw the holes slowly knitting themselves back together._

As they saw the assassins bones, skin and muscles slowly knit themselves back together it was weird for them to see it as just a minute ago they all thought he was the first to react.

"Y'all seeing what Ah'm seeing right."said rogue sounding as though she was confused as she really was confused, she thought about a minute ago that she killed someone but she was grateful when she discovered that had not.

Through out the entire altercation deadpool was suspiciously quiet, but what no one knew he was quiet because that he was deathly afraid of naruto well more than usual as no one knew he had a healing stood there for a few moments before he looked over at wolverine and growled out in anger as it was sorta his fault he was here in the first place.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

It had been about two months since he was in captivity, he hated it here crappy food, everybody was always so gloomy and sad though he could guess first he thought that they had mixed him up with someone else this later found out to be false as during one of his run-ins with the doctor he revealed that they had been specifically looking for him, due his unique ability to control the shadows he found out was his power and the fact that he was a mutant, when he heard it he was kinda glad that he had no connection with the disgusting human discovered that he started disliking them, which then transform into hate absolute hate he hated them with a passion,he knew one day he escape and he would kill them, he would kill them all.

"Come on stupid brat today is the day."said one guard as he came to naruto's cell."What'cha mean today is the today, you wanna let me in on whats happening , you stupid cocksucker."said naruto who knew he was losing his mind,he had already lost half of it so he was making his way towards the exact same room that he had went to the first time he came here, and like the first time he was here there was the doctor once again standing outside the door."Come child we have much to do today,because it is quite a special day for you since you become immortal today and all."said the doctor.'Though I do hope the procedure works as I tire of test subjects dying because of this highly risky procedure but if i ever see Logan again I should thank him for all the source material he provided us with.'naruto was hoping he would die here, he gave up all hope that he was gonna make it outta here ever, so he was hoping that whatever they were doing that it would end his poor naruto did not know was that fate was about to intervene.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto was just put into this tube-like thing and was just floating there in some kind of green heard them talking about a healing factor whatever the fuck that was."You know child if you want to be angry at someone, you should be angry at a man named Logan AKA Wolverine he is the entire reason you are here, this would not have been possible if not for him , you would still be safe , homeless but and now there is a 80 percent you might die"said the doctor with a sinister smirk.'Finaly we have a chance to get weapon x and x-23 back and than we can fix their rebellious told me to start making him hate weapon x first as x-23 is just clone and we need the source for the experiments, maybe I should tell the child he will definitely survive the procedure, no and miss the shocked look on his hah! Never' thought the doctor.'So there is something such as mercy thank you to whichever higher power for letting die, i can't take it anymore I'm losing my mind I just wanna die.'sobbed naruto no one could see it due him being submerged completely in liqued."Child remember one thing when the excruciating pain comes remember that it is wolverines fault your here."said the he said pain naruto had no idea what that meant but he would soon find out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."screamed naruto while he was total agony."Hmmmhhmmm"chuckled the doctor darkly he enjoyed the part where they were screaming in pure agony it was such a beautiful sound.

"_Child remember one thing when the excruciating pain comes remember that it is wolverines fault your here."_naruto just kept hearing that sentence over and over in his mind untill it was subconciously printed into naruto's mind, when he found this wolverine he would make him pay.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto just looked at wolverine with anger, finally revenge was going to be his, wolverine would pay this day, here and now.

"YOU!WOLVERINE! YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW."shouted in a voice that many thought did not fit his cold and distant Naruto readied his sai's to kill the one person that caused him the most torment, the person that turned him into the monster he had was so confused as the kid charged at him and was just standing as the kid charged at him with an incredible speed .Naruto could feel it his vengeance was nigh and his torment would finaly end_ 'So close'_thought naruto as he jumped in air preparing to kill his tormentor, he was almost there, years of waiting, finding the right materials mixing them into a weapon strong enough to pierce adamantium, not they knew that they thought wolverine was invincible he would kill them all especially that filthy human Tony Stark, disgusting things humans._'This kids crazier than I thought.'_ Thought Wolverine as the kid descended upon him, he was not afraid as adamantium skeloton would save him, this same thing ran through everybody else's heads, this being what naruto wanted them to naruto made his decent downwards he smiled, a real smile as his torment was nearly over.

"SQUELCH."Everybody was shocked when they saw the assassin complete his decent by stabbing Logan AKA Wolverine in the head, Naruto just stayed in a crouched position breathing heavily."Years of torment finally over"said naruto as stood up, but as he stood there he remembered that a certain someone set him up."Deadpool...you did something that upset me terribly."said naruto as he looked to deadpool who was quite noticeably shaking."Buddy I can totally explain."said deadpool as he looked to naruto."Well start expl-"started naruto but was stop in mid-sentence when heard groaning behind him, as he turned to look he saw wolverine starting to get just stood there staring at wolverine with wide disbelieving eyes."NO!NO!NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING NO!."shouted naruto as he dropped his weapons while falling to his knees and clutching his head in pain.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**MINDSCAPE**_

"Where am I."said naruto as he heard his voice echo through out the hallways of this weird lab he was looking around the labs barren hallways he saw a red glow in one of them and thought he heard a voice coming from it but it must of been his he made his down the hallway with the red glow it felt like he was honestly heading around in constant circles, just as he rounded a corner he saw a gigantic cage with a tiny piece of paper with the kanji for seal acting as a he moved closer towards the cage he saw huge red eyes open, he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at a beast that looked easily the size of the Empire state building as it stood the beast revealed to be a nine tailed fox, now naruto was starting to freak out but before he could start screaming like a girl, the beast spoke._**"Calm yourself I am here to help you, my name is the kyuubi, and I have a proposition for you."**_said the now identified steeled his and answered the beast "What might that be beast."said naruto as he gazed up to the beast._**"Child how would you**__** like to have your vengeance against wolverine and the human race hmm child."**_said kyuubi."What do you gain from this beast." Said naruto.

"_**Nothing child, absolutely nothing."**_said kyuubi as it looked naruto in the eyes while saying this."Fine, lets do this beast, how do we do this then hmm?."said soon as he finshed saying this the world began to swirl and stopped only for him to be at a sunset while standing at the edge of a cliff with a red sea."What is beast, where am I."said naruto as he looked at the peculiar blood red sea._**"This child is all your pent up rage you have bubbling beneath the surface, the red sea I you have to do to have your vengeance is simply jump."**_said kyuubi as he appeared behind naruto still in the cage."Simply jump you say."said naruto as he walked back a few feet before running at break neck speeds and jumped of the cliff and made his decent towards the red sea of rage until he became fully sub-merged inside the beautiful blood red sea.

"_**Yes child accept your rage it will be the key to my escape.(dark chuckle)."**_said kyuubi as a flash of white consumed everything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As we return to scene before us we see naruto still clutching his stayed like before he started screaming in pure agony as red energy started to swirl around started backing away from whatever was happening to the red energy started to form the shape of a fox, before naruto's skin started peeling off and burning this was like this for a few minutes before a tail grew out from the base of his spine, which then stopped growing and started splitting into four tails before long there before them stood a four tailed fox-like entity with white hollow pits for eyes and mouth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We now find ourselves in Greenwich village New York inside the sanctum sanctorum.

"Wong it has returned prepare my things."said Dr Stephen strange sorcerer supreme to his assistant Wong."Yes master."said Wong.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ I made this chapter a bit longer as asked The voting for who naruto must paired with is in ,my profile. As usual please read and review.


End file.
